


Shanghai'd

by Amarylissa



Series: Far From Home [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny vents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shanghai'd

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD audacious

“You wouldn't believe it, Ma. The man’s a hazard. I should have known from the start. He didn't offer me a job, he had the audacity to shanghai me. He has no concept of risk. I can count on one hand the number of times I risked taking a bullet back home. I've matched that in the last two days.”

But as he rang off, his frustration died. He was left with the image of Steve’s face, bruised and bloodied, as he handed over the hotel voucher. It was hard to dislike someone who could smile at you like that.


End file.
